


Bloodline

by LucifersUnicorn



Series: Bloodline [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaths, F/M, Happy Ending, Swearing/Cussing, Violence, angsty, death of a family member, depends on how you see it - Freeform, kinda evil reader at the end, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: After a long hunt you finally had a free week to go home, but what you found there was nothing you ever wanted or expected. And you definitely didn't know where this would end.





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> A series that idea came sudden and actually just should've been a one-shot.

Being in the hunting life was always hard, especially when your family didn't know.

But to protect them, you decided not to tell anyone what your real work is.  
  


You ended up hunting after your neighbor died suddenly and thinking there was something really odd about it. Especially when these guys you now know as Sam, Dean and Castiel were in front of your door, asking these odd questions about signs you now know as signs for demons, angels, ghosts and what else is there in the world.

Not giving up to find out the truth you eventually joined them which was hard since they didn't want to tell you first.

 

From time to time you went home of course. You told your mom that you work as a construction manager, requires traveling and could be used as excuse for little injuries.

If you had bigger ones, you would first let them heal if Cas couldn't heal them so sometimes you were away for months.

 

Since you had finished school just before you jumped into this life, it didn't look odd you suddenly had this job.

 

Sam, Dean and Cas understood too good that you tried to protect your loved ones, even if it means you often had to lie. But mostly you had to lie to your mom since you were around her the most.

 

You could finally take a week off and although driving home from the last hunt and motel was a 12 hours straight drive, you slept a few hours and got ready to drive home.

You wanted to have your free week to visit your mom since you hadn't seen her in about 2 months.

 

 

It was around 11pm when you finally reached the driveway of your home but your mom knew that you would come and said she will stay awake, having a late dinner ready.

 

The first thing you noticed was that the house was completely dark, but you didn't think much about it. Maybe your mom fell asleep.

 

Standing in front of the door you already smelled your favorite food and cursed yourself when you noticed you must have forgotten your keys in the bunker before the last hunt, although you normally always took them with you in case you could suddenly visit home.

 

You decided to knock, so in case your mom fell asleep you don't startle her.

 

The door opened quicker than you thought and you looked surprised at your mom when you saw her kinda scared face.

 

“I know everything, sweetheart. It's about your bloodline. They're after you for that, you have to run.” she gave you a little smile when she slammed the door shut and the next thing you hear and saw were screams and bright light.

 

Just as you were about to kick in the door you felt and arm around your waist.

  
“We need to get you out of here, Y/N.” you heard the familiar voice of Cas.

 

And before you could do anything or even have time to think, the world around you started to spin and you found yourself in the bunker library.

 


	2. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened at home, you just wanted answers and help. But will you get what you wish for ?

“We need to go back and save my mom.” you screamed as you struggled against Cas grip.

 

“We can't go back there, heaven and hell are trying to get you.” he said as he let go of you.

 

“What do you mean heaven and hell tries to get me? What did my mom meant when she said it's about my bloodline? And who are 'they' ?” you couldn't believe what just happened, what you heard. You felt your head spinning around all those things.

 

“Angels. The apocalypse is still in front of us and Lucifer is still free. The fight hasn't started.” Castiel explained. “The angels found out that you're in the right bloodline to be a vessel and apparently the demons found out fast too. Which means both, heaven and hell, try to get you now to be the vessel in their fight.”

 

“You've gotta be kidding me.” you sighed. “What does that even mean, I'm in the right bloodline?”

 

“Cas found out that apparently our father was also your father. Which means you're an option for them since Dean and I refuse to say yes.” Sam explained.

 

“Oh come on, there can't be that many coincidences.” you shook your head.

 

“Cas did some research and don't know what else and he's a 100 percent sure that you're our half-sister.” Dean threw in.

 

“I mean, I never knew my dad, but this ? How high are the chances for this to happen ? That you're my brothers.” you felt like your chest tightened and you had to remember yourself to slowly breath in and out.

 

“What now?” you asked after a short moment

 

“Now we're here to make sure you're protected. It's dangerous now with all of them being after you. I mean, we can't stop you from doing hunts or go outside but you shouldn't go alone. Cas should also do that rib thing to you.” Dean added.

 

“That rib thing?”  
  
“It's enochian and it will make you invisible for every angel and demon, including Michael and Lucifer.” Cas explained.

 

You nod at him. “Then do it.”

 

“This could hurt a bit.” he warned.

 

Feeling the short strong pain you pressed your eyes shut and your lips together but it was fortunately quickly gone.

 

“So now I'm safe ?” you asked.

 

“Safer than before.” Cas answered.

 

“So what about my mom, we just left her. We need to go back and get her.” you said feeling tears building up your eyes.

 

There was a silence in the room and you knew that this couldn't mean anything good.

  
“Come on guys, we can't leave her there. She knows, I tried to protect her and now she knows and she's alone there with angels that are there because they want me.” you yelled at them.

 

“There were at least twenty angels. Yes, they tried to get you over her and they must have told her. She probably didn't play along.” Cas paused. “You saw the light and heard the screams. We can't do anything anymore Y/N. I'm sorry.”

 

Looking over at the boys you saw them staring and the ground, looks on their faces like they were guilty.

  
“So you're telling me she's dead and we won't get back and at least end those sons of bitches?” you looked around again but no one really knew what to say.

 

“We can't go back. Fighting five angels is already hard, but twenty ? You have no idea who you are messing with here. High ranked, strong angels. You have to understand.” Cas finally said, breaking the silence.

 

“Wow, you're really telling me we won't go back and kill those sons of bitches who killed my mom. And you expect me to understand ? ” frustration and disappointment clear in the tone of your dropped voice.   
“So it's okay to hunt down a demon half of your life, without even really knowing if and what can kill it, leaving countless dead people on the way but we can't track the angels and take them out one by one? Although we damn well know how to kill those bastards ?”

 

When there was no answer you jumped up, heading for your room. “Thanks for nothing..bro's” your last word like poison on your lips you ran out of the library, heading for your room.

 

“Y/N...” you heard Sam call after you but you had no intention of reacting.

 

Getting in your room, closing and locking the door behind you, not wanting the boys to come in and annoy your further with their 'you have to understand we can't' talk, you felt the need to get sleep. Almost not wanting to believe what happened today you just wished to lay down, get some peace and wake up the next day finding out this was just a bad nightmare.

 

Not bothering to do much anymore you quickly brushed your teeth and put on some comfy sleeping clothes. Laying down you started crying. Everything that happened started to sink in and you finally got the time to let your feelings out about it and somehow you found sleep faster than you would've thought.

 


	3. Dreamcatcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to get some sleep, you haven't expected to get visitors in a special way and you surely are not amused. But one offer wakes your curiosity.

Laying in the grass of your homes backyard under the big oak tree you looked up and watched how beautiful the sunlight slightly shone through the leafs, being completely relaxed.

 

“Y/N, I think we need to talk.” you heard an unfamiliar voice, making you jump. Suddenly you realized that you're in a dream when you saw the figure approaching you further.

 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my dream?” you asked looking at the dark haired man whose face suddenly seemed familiar.

 

“I'm Michael. You probably know why I am here.” he said.

 

“Of course I know, you're here because you can't find me and you need me as your vessel because you and your brother have to do this damn apocalypse fight.” you spat out, being annoyed to get confronted with that, with him, after all. After all heaven did to your mother.

 

“So I can assume you won't give me your position or say yes?” he asked.

 

“How dare you to even ask that. After all you and your dumb squad did to me ? You pulled my mom into this. You killed her. And you still dare to ask?” you yelled at him. You knew it may be dangerous to yell at an archangel who just broke into your dreams but you couldn't keep it in.

 

“The thing with your mother wasn't planned, they wouldn't have done anything if she had played along and I apologize that this unfortunate situation happened.” he tried to explain himself. A new hot wave of anger shooting through you when you heard that.

 

“Oh apologies don't even begin to cover it and it's surely not just an unfortunate situation that you pulled her in this. Don't you dare giving her the fault, you expect a mother to betray her child? And it's clearly not my problem or fault that I'm in the bloodline, it's the problem of your sorry ass because I will never say yes to you. Not after what you did. Try Dean again, I don't care but get the hell out of my dream and leave me alone.” you yelled.

 

You saw the anger in Michael's face when everything around you in your dream started to rumble and fall apart like porcelain would break. You knew that now you had really pissed him off.

  
But before anything worse could happen, the rumbling stopped and you woke up.

 

Shooting up you wiped through your face, feeling that you've sweated and cried and you wondered if this really happened or if it was just a dumb dream, you brain tricking you because everything's too much. But then again, if it wasn't real, how did you know then that you dream in your dream ?

 

Looking at the clock you saw it was 3am.

Standing up to go to the bathroom you decided to take a shower and change into some fresh clothes.

 

Not even half an hour later you got ready to try and sleep again, needing the sleep.

 

 

Walking through a forest you saw the old tree you searched for. The big weeping willow where you swing hung down from. The tree no one knew about.

 

Sitting down you began slightly swinging back and forth.

 

You saw tall blonde stranger approaching you and in this moment you knew you were again in a dream.

  
“Not again.” you sighed.

 

“Is this how you thank me for kicking Michael out of your dream before he attacked you, Y/N ?” you heard the man say when he was almost in front of you, a smug grin on his face.

 

“Yeah well, then thank you...” you paused.  
  
“Lucifer.” he said.

 

“Wow nice, first an angel and now the devil in my dreams. When does it end ?” you rolled your eyes.

 

“Unfortunately not soon enough.” he said.

 

“Let me guess, you're here because you need me as your vessel and you can't reach me otherwise because my protection.” you said almost bored about hearing the same again.

 

“That is why I am here, yes. Normally I approach my potential vessels more disguised” he said. “But you probably knew after Michael that at some point I will pay a visit too. I guess I'll get the same answer as my ..brother?”

You nod.

 

“You should think about it, perhaps I can help you with some things. You may think I only want to use you to fight my brother and then abandon you. But I want to give you something back. I'll give you everything.” he said and you thought it was kinda funny how he completely different approached this.

 

“ _Y/N?”_

 

“How and why?” those questions circled in your head. Why offer to give you something back?

 

“ _Y/N, open the door and please let us talk”_

 

“I can...” you heard him begin but the voices pulled you out of your dream.

 

 

Hearing a loud knocking you jumped up.

“Y/N?” that was Sam's voice.

 

You began rubbing your eyes and yawn, trying to realize what happened.

“Y/N, open the door or I kick it in.” ...Dean.

  
“Goddamn I just woke up, give me at least a minute.” you screamed.

 

“We need to talk about yesterday and everything.” you heard Dean again. Realizing pretty fast that nothing about yesterday was a dream made fresh anger against you brothers build up.

 

“Are you gonna come in like 30 minutes for breakfast?” you heard Sam ask. Looking at the clock you saw it was 9am.

 

“Sure.” you answered him annoyed and slowly started to get up and ready.

 


	4. Tricky Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hard night you got a hunt together with the boys. Everything goes on normal. Except that nothing never really goes normal, right ?

Not being ready to see or talk to your 'brothers' you walked down the hall to get into the kitchen.

Smelling the coffee already from the outside you decided a hot cup would be the best now.

 

“Morning” you said walking into the kitchen when Sam, Dean and Cas suddenly got quiet although they were just in the middle of something. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

A way too quick no came from both of the brothers and you just earned a serious look from Castiel.

 

“Everything alright?” Sam asked after a moment when you walked over to the coffee machine.

 

“Sure, why not?” you said, more sarcastic since how could everything be alright after yesterday and you started to wonder how things would have worked out if you never joined the boys but everything would have probably end up pretty much the same.

 

“We heard you scream in the night but we couldn't get inside your room. You worried us.” you could clearly hear the concern in Sam's voice. You got a cup and got your coffee ready how you like it the most.

 

“Nope, everything is alright.” you said sitting down at the table and grabbing some bacon. “Please tell me you got a new hunt, I need it.”

  
“Actually we have one.” Dean answered. “Are you sure you want to hunt again now?”  
  
“Of course. As you said, you can't prevent me anyways.”  
  
“It's one demon terrorizing a town just a few hours from here, I think it's safe for you.” Sam said.

 

Rolling your eyes you took a long sip of your coffee. “Whatever, give me the details and tell me when we can start.”

 

 

Not even an hour later the four of you headed to the hunt.

 

It was harder than expected finding the demon in the abandoned building and somehow you got separated from Sam, Dean and Cas. Of course Cas couldn't teleport to you and get you back since you were invisible for ALL angels and demons, which included him too.

 

Looking through the rooms on the floor you were you noticed how it got cooler, letting you shiver.

 

The was floor clean except the last room that you had to check and the fact that the sudden coolness was there let you expect you'll find something there.

 

Opening the door you saw a blonde tall man from behind standing there but you instantly recognized him.

 

“Lucifer” you said with a shaky breath, more from the coolness in the room than being afraid.

 

“I expected you Y/N.” he said turning around and offering you a friendly smile.

“You don't look good.” you saw his smile fall.  
  


“Oh thank you.” you sarcastically answered. “And your presence feels cooler than in my dream.”

 

“You know I didn't mean it like that.” he said and you sighed.

“Most people still assume I burn hot, which is how you noticed not the case. In your dream of course you didn't feel it.”

 

“We got interrupted the last time we talked.” he said after a while. “You remember what I told you ?”  
  
“Yes. But what did you mean. I know you can't bring back my mom.”  
  
“I know. Unfortunately I can't, I would if I could, I told you I want to give you everything. But what I can offer you instead is at least getting the chance to take revenge. Think about it. I don't want to push you, you should have your time to think.”  
  
You took a deep breath. “I don't know what I should do.” you paused a little moment. Desperate about how to go on from here but his offer sounding too good. “I have to be honest. I will think about it.”

 

“Oh the hell you will think about it.” you heard Deans voice and jumped.

 

“This was a freaking trap of him. He put this demon here and let it look like a case to lure us. To lure you, to talk you into saying yes so he can get a free ride in your body.” Dean yelled, anger clear in his voice.   
  
“Calm down Dean, you don't make anything better here. He just talked and nothing more.” you gave him an angry look.

 

“I will calm down when this son of a bitch is dead. Y/N this is the devil, he needs a vessel, you see how his is slowly falling apart. He uses you and your moms death to trick you, he's lying.” he said glaring over at Lucifer.

 

“Unlike you and other humans I have no need to constantly lie.” Lucifer said, remaining calmer than he probably was. “I think I should go now. Think about it Y/N”

And with that, he disappeared.

 

“The hell you will think about it. You're not seriously believe his lies?” Dean said and you know he wouldn't calm down before you agreed with him. But on the inside you started to doubt their methods and thought about any reason why Lucifer should lie. Even if he needs you as a vessel it shouldn't be a big deal for him to give you your revenge though.

 

Lucifer offered you the closest to what you want, you were aware he could never bring back your mom but he could at least help you get the revenge you seek.

Will the price worth it to say yes ? Is the risk worth it? But what did you have left to loose ?

 

“Of course not, Dean” you finally told him, but the doubt inside you were there and you knew Lucifer was aware of that too, but you didn't feel used or pushed.

 

“Is everything alright?” Sam asked with a cocked eyebrow, looking doubtful at you, probably noticing how you were kinda lost in thoughts.

 

“Yeah sure, let's drive home, shall we ?”

 

 

It was late afternoon when you finally reached the bunker.

Getting your bag you went to your room, telling the boys you need to take a shower first.

 

Which you did, but taking a shower wasn't your only plan, you had the whole drive back to the bunker to think about what you want to do.

 


	5. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting your plan you were sure you wanted to do this, no turning back. So you did what you need to take the offer you got.

Sitting on your bed you had put some comfortable clothes on. You knew you had to think one last time about what you were about to do and you had to be sure.

 

Silently you prayed to Lucifer and gave him your position and it took no minute for him to be in front of you.

 

“You called?” he asked, somehow spreading such a calmness and it made it a bit easier for you.

 

“I want my revenge, I wanna say yes.” you told him determined.

 

“I want to make sure you thought about this and that's why I will ask, are you sure ?”

 

“Y/N, you come for dinner?” Dean called you looked to the door where you heard him knock.

 

Jumping up and running to the door you checked if you had locked it. Quickly locking it when you noticed it wasn't, you were just thankful Dean didn't come in directly.

 

“Y/N, what the hell ?” you heard Dean from the outside. “Open the door.”

Deans banging at the door getting louder.

 

“I see the Winchesters making trouble as always.” Lucifer scoffed, not thinking about talking quiet or whispering.

 

“Is that Lucifer in there with you ?” again Dean from the door and again he banged against it. “Come on Y/N, don't do anything dumb or something you would regret.”  
“Sam!” you heard him scream. “Sammy we got a huge problem.”  
  
The banging at the door was getting louder and louder and you started to panic what's gonna happen if the boys get in. You still were sure about saying yes and getting your revenge.

 

“I'm not doing anything dumb or regrettable.” you yelled. “Maybe see you someday again.”

 

“I am ready.” you said, turning to Lucifer.

  
“So?” Lucifer asked.

 

“So, I give you my consent. I say yes.”

 

 

The bright light lit up the room and you could hear now both boys banging at the door, calling for Castiel. You were sure they could see the light through the edges of the door.

 

But now it was too late. Too late for them because your plan just begun and if Lucifer was the only change you got to get what you seek so much, you will take it.

 

“I'll get us out of here” you hear Lucifer, now with your voice as he snapped your fingers, just in the moment the boys kicked your door in.

 

 

You didn't know where he brought you and you tried as hard as you could to move but you felt that you, of course, had no control anymore and that unfamiliar feeling let you panic.

 

“Hey there, I need you to stop struggling, you only make it hard for yourself. Lean back and enjoy the show, we'll get soon enough to the point where you get revenge.” Lucifer said.

 

You tried to relax and not fight to move which was harder than you would have thought since you could still experience almost everything normally around you.

 

Taking a deep breath internally you eventually got to the point of relaxing and Lucifer being calm helped a lot with this.

 

For the first time you took your surroundings in, or rather you took in what you could see through Lucifer controlling your body.

  
“We're in an abandoned house. The Winchesters and Castiel shouldn't find us here.” Lucifer said.

 

“What about the angels ? How do we find them? What are we gonna do when we found them?” you asked, and you weren't sure if you just talked in your head or talked out loud.

 

“I've taken the time of doing some 'research' about who exactly these angels are and where they can be found.” he answered. “We should lure them in a trap and if everything works out you'll get the power and can do whatever you want.”

 

“Okay so where are they? And how do you lure an angel into a trap ? What do you mean I get the power?” you had so many questions swirling around in your head.

 

“One thing at the time, they're still your at home. They think you will come back for the body.” he began and you felt like crying when he mentioned it.”The rest will be easy, they don't know about me possessing you so we are gonna send them a little message telling them we, well, you, are ready to come if there's a chance for a deal. Since they need you as a vessel they'll do and promise anything but mostly lie. And humanity thinks bad about me.” he scoffed. “They will get the surprise when we go in there.”

 

“And then ? What about the power thing?”  
  


“I promised you, you will get your revenge and I am no liar. As much as I'd love snapping some necks of those pathetic squad, this is your revenge and you will get the 'tools' from me, we kinda share a body.”

 

You were a bit shocked Lucifer would go that far, but on the other hand you knew since he could see in your head that you had no intention to trick him, hell as if he could be tricked that easy, or use anything against him. He could do who knows what if you would want to do anything against him you on the other hand had to trust him blindly, knowing all of this was risky but if he doesn't lie and keeps his promises then you couldn't care less what happens afterwards.

You had nothing to loose and you just wanted to get this last thing done for inner peace, you would be dumb destroying this, your only chance.

 

 

Lucifer and you had to act soon before it spread around that he had found his vessel.

If the angels know, the trick won't work and so far the only people who knew were your 'brothers' and Cas.

But you doubt they would tell the other angels.

 

Lucifer found out that Zachariah was the boss of those angels and that they acted in his order.

He explained you that you had to pray to Zachariah telling him you found out he's behind this, which apparently wasn't hard to find out, and that you were coming to talk today, that you weren't far away.

You two knew he would show up there too then, which is exactly what you wanted, having them all in one place.

 


	6. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get what you wanted the whole time. With a little interruption but will this make you stop ?

About half an hour later Lucifer teleported you around the corner of the street at your home. You couldn't risk getting seen by any angel.

  
“From here now you have the control.” he said. “Since I'm your mind anyways I'll give some background support if you need it with what you wanna do.”

 

You took a deep breath. “I'm ready.”

 

Walking down the street you headed confident but also excited to your house.

 

Knocking, a man opened the door and you somehow knew it was Zachariah, probably Lucifer who let you know.

 

The smug grin on his face fell when he noticed you weren't exactly alone and before he could react you threw him into the wall on the other side of the hall, now your turn to grin.

 

“Lucifer.” he gasped.

 

“Yeah, see, not only. This isn't Lucifer who threw you through the room, this was me, you know the woman who's mother you killed. What did you think? That this would make me say yes to Michael ?” you laughed at him on the floor wide eyed in fear and it kinda felt like Lucifer was pleased with you. “You know what Zachariah ? I'm gonna spare you til I'm done with the others. I think I have some special fun ideas for you. Oh no, don't get excited. We have different understandings on fun here.”

 

You were quickly on a power trip when you went through the house, smiting one angel after the other, counting out each one aloud. Not that you would make the mistake of forgetting one, you just wanted it. Also you were sure Zachariah knew how many were in the house and that he could hear you.

 

When the last fell down to the ground on the stairs on your way back down, Zachariah was just about to get up again.

 

“Uh uh uh” you said, throwing him back at the wall and pinning him there. “You weren't just about to go, were you ? The party is not over. I promised you fun.”

 

Pinning him even harder down he started gasping loud. Wanting to use an angel blade you didn't know how to get it out of your sleeve like you saw it with other angels because you didn't feel one there but thinking about it Lucifer helped making his archangel blade appear and you heard him telling you internally 'good choice, but don't loose it.' which made you grin. 'I won't' you thought.

 

You cut and stabbed Zachariah a few times, well maybe a few more. Making him scream and gasp. But never enough to kill him.

 

when suddenly the front door opened and Sam, Dean and Cas were standing there looking at the situation that was just playing there, you turned around to look at them.

 

“You sick bastard, get out of Y/N.” Dean screamed.

 

“Sorry to break it to you but this was all me. Well, it couldn't have been me without Lucifer's help and giving me what I need to do what I want but I promised the creativity was all me. ” you laughed. “And I really have to thank him for that, but well, my thanking is being his vessel, right ?”

 

You looked at the shocked faces of them.

 

“Sam you could've gotten everything from him and you refused.” you said and you saw it like that. You saw at yourself that you got what you need and want.

 

“This isn't Y/N talking there right, this is Lucifer tricking us?” Sam said, disbelieve clear.

 

Castiel squinted his eyes a bit and looked closer at you without coming closer, making you scoff. You slowly spun around so he could watch you from every side.

 

“No, this is Y/N. She's in control, Lucifer must have given her the control.” Cas said then after a while, sounding slightly shocked.

 

“You got what you want. Now you just need to kick him out Y/N.” Sam said in this voice he always used when he tried to show sympathy.

 

“Why should I ? I'm feeling fine and the deal was me getting my revenge when I'm gonna be his vessel. He didn't lie, he kept his part and I will keep mine.” you could clearly see in their faces that they knew they had lost you.

 

“I can't believe this.” Dean's anger was clear in his voice.

 

“Well boys, it was nice with you but I think Lucifer and I have some other stuff to do.” you said as you rammed Lucifer's archangel blade into the place where the heart of Zachariah's vessel was, causing the room to light up brightly.

 

When the light died down, Zachariah's body laid limp on the ground.

 

“Bye bye” you said turning around and waving the boys. Using the invisible force, well Lucifer's grace, you pushed the boys out of the door and locked it.

 

“I know you wanna work on the apocalypse now and you did so much to help me here but can I ask you for one last favor Lucifer?”

 

“Yes we will bury her.”

 

 

You had looked out a nice place for it, Lucifer was patient giving you the time you need until you told him you were ready to go.

 

You felt that he took the control back but this was okay for you.

“Ready to get the apocalypse done?” he asked.

 

Since you were his vessel this was a part of the whole thing and you would keep your promise.

“Never gonna be more ready.”

 


End file.
